I love my phobia
by Anime Khat
Summary: A KankuroxShino fanfic. Takes place after the battle between Kankuro and Shino during the mayhem at the Chuunin Exams Finals. Will concerns and questions be answered about their secret relationship before the fight? FLUFF!


**Title:** I love my phobia Rating: T- don't think kissing is much, but it is a Yaoi pairing.  
**Series:** Naruto AU  
**Pairings:** A KankuroxShino fanfic.  
**Summary:** Takes place after the battle between Kankuro and Shino during the mayhem at the Chuunin Exams Finals. Will concerns and questions be answered about their secret relationship before the fight? FLUFF!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, as it was all created by the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, however, Kankuro, Kiba, and Shino would be one of the pairings within, and all of the characters will either be in Yaoi, or Yuri fanpairings.  
**A/N:** As it says at the bottom... this was entirely random. However, I thought it turned out pretty cutely... even if it seems a little cheesy/mushy.

* * *

It was my first time fighting Shino... I'd backed out during the exams because of our plan, but also because I didn't really want to fight him... 

I got my ass kicked. Plain and simple.

However, as I landed on the ground, bugs still swarming around me, I couldn't help but think that he could've done worse... I also began to worry about him...

My chakra was eaten, yeah.  
I had bugs in places I didn't want them, and was becoming really panicky about them, yeah.  
But the poison I'd sent out wasn't exactly as controllable as his bugs.

I hope he's alright.

* * *

Kankuro squirmed uncomfortably on his bed, a nightmare racking through his brain. Bugs... bugs eating everything in their path, including him. The dream was broken as the puppeteer woke, giving a gasp and panting a little as he sat up in bed. He'd been having dreams like that since the fight. 

Giving a groan, he moved his feet off the side of the bed and sat there for a moment longer, rubbing his face with sweaty palms. His night-shirt stuck to his back, and his hair was drenched. Looking up, he made sure everything was where it was supposed to be, and the way it was supposed to be- devoid of bugs. It wasn't like him to be so panicky about any given thing, but the nightmares didn't help at all...

Standing, Kankuro tugged off his shirt and pants, pulling on his usual outfit. Looking around for his hood for a moment, he found it, shook it out a bit, and put it on. The dream had sent him through a flashback where Shino'd planted a female bug on his hood, so all the others knew where to go. Wandering out of his room, he disappeared into the bathroom and put his face-paint on.

Task finished, Kankuro headed down to the kitchen after stopping by his room to pick up Karasu. Temari'd done him a big favor while he was recovering, and made sure all of the bugs, bug parts, and whatever was out of his beloved puppet. He still wasn't in tip-top shape, especially since he'd gained a sudden phobia, but he was good enough to wander out on his own.

"Going out, today, Kankuro?" his sister's voice made him jump slightly, but he turned and nodded.

"I need to check something at Konohagakure... I'll be gone for a while." Kankuro replied. He entered the kitchen and pulled out one of the packs they used for traveling, but had a full one thrust into his hands.

"I was planning on going, myself, but you go ahead." Temari gave him a slight smile. Seemed like she knew about his nightmare that morning.

"Whatever." Kankuro grunted in reply, shouldering the pack after removing Karasu, and then re-shouldering the puppet. "See you in a few days." he murmured, then headed out the door. The walk through Sunagakure was nice, especially since he didn't have any missions until perhaps a week later. Gaara wasn't doing too well, and their father, the Kazekage, was dead, so there was only a few missions going out.

Stepping past Sunagakure's gates, Kankuro began his trek to the Fire Country.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel a little upset for having to fight him- to leave him like that. However, we were being watched. I couldn't have let him be without consequences. I could've easily be called a traitor in that situation. 

As the poison was being removed, I couldn't get his screams out of my head. He seemed so upset, and his confusion of being beat was quickly being replaced by fear as he fell- I could see it in his eyes. Whether it was fear of me, for me, or... the bugs.

The bugs were doing as I'd asked, but they still scared him. I'd picked only the chakra consumers to defeat him- it was the only way we could both walk away alive. However... a growing feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that he was going to have hard times after our encounter.

As I was returned back to Konohagakure for further medical attention, I couldn't help but hope he didn't hate me for what I did. I hope he understood, the way he understood that we couldn't be seen in public together. We kept up good masks then... but, would he allow us to continue that charade? Does he still love me?

* * *

Shino let a silent sigh escape from his lips. Kiba and Akamaru were bounding ahead of him, making a simple walk into a party with the two of them at it's heart. Hinata had stayed behind, still a little upset at the events that had happened during the final exams. 

A bit more walking, a few bugs buzzing lightly in his ear, Shino was a bit content. However, there were still some worries in his mind he would never admit to anyone but the person he worried for. However, those worries were interrupted when a bug flew up and landed on an outstretched finger. It's dance and chirping told him that someone had arrived a Konohagakure.

Shino took a deep breath when he realized his heart was beating a little faster then it should. He looked over to where Kiba and Akamaru were. "I'm heading back." the bug-keeper said, and turned, starting his walk back to the village. Kiba said something to him about being a 'party pooper', but he ignored the comment. His mind was focused on something else.

Confirmation. As Shino stepped into the village and began walking, he spotted the puppeteer- just as Kankuro spotted him. The other male's glance was short-lived, however, and he seemed uneasy about something. However, that unease was placed behind a mask- the suna-nin's usual glare, and the Aburame quickly placed up a mask of uncaring, which was the exact opposite of what he really felt.

"Kankuro." Shino had to know what was wrong... it was going to bother him until he knew what it was. He stepped up to the puppeteer, and a few people around them paused to watch- knowing that they had fought against each other outside the chuunin finals.

"Shino." Kankuro replied clearly, shoving his hands in his pockets when he couldn't stop their fidgeting. There was a few bugs on the other male's shoulders, he noted as his mouth went dry and his palms began sweating. He gave the bugs another weary look, and then gave Shino a look that silently told him where to meet him.  
_'Our secret... Tonight.'_

Shino returned the look, giving a slight nod, before they both walked past each other. He felt a slight relief that the other male was still acknowledging him. He didn't know what he would do if he was ignored. Continuing his walk, he found his patience was starting to run out a little before the sun started setting. So, he decided to go and wait for Kankuro.

* * *

As the sun set, Shino asked a few fireflies to hang around so they could see when Kankuro got there. He'd noted the other male's looks to the bugs on his shoulder, so he told the fireflies to try and avoid landing on he and the puppeteer. The last thing he wanted to do was to freak him out. 

When some rustling came from the open forest, Shino's heart nearly leapt out of his throat when the form of Kankuro came bundling through. The other male looked almost nervously at the fireflies, but smiled a bit as he got closer. They were alone... they didn't have to fight... questions could be answered.

"Kankuro..." Shino murmured for the second time that day, but his mask had peeled away to reveal a concerned looking young man. "You're pale..." he then whispered as the other male moved to lean against a tree beside him.

"It's fine... Don't worry about it." Kankuro murmured, peering up at the fireflies. He gave a small smile as he felt the other male's arms wrap around him. _'He's alive... he's healthy... that's what I came to find out...'_

"It's the bugs... isn't it?" Shino murmured, blinking as he felt a pair of hands remove his sunglasses. He felt his heart speeding up again as the puppeteer wrapped his own arms around him. Resting his head on Kankuro's chest, he took in his scent as he waited for an answer.

"I told you: Don't worry about it." Kankuro murmured, pulling Shino a little closer to him. He rested his chin on the other male's head as they remained close in the firefly-lit night. "I'm getting used to the nightmares... I'm able to travel alone, again..." he murmured. To him, it was a lot of progress since the event, but it probably didn't sound like much to the other male, and that was confirmed as the Aburame held on tighter.

"I'm so sorry..." Shino mumbled, now fully realizing what he'd done to the other male. "I can call off the fireflies, if you want..." he was shocked to feel his face cupped and pulled up, a pair of lips finding their way to his. He returned the kiss, and was in a state of bliss when they broke apart.

"I need to get used to them, again, if we're going to stay together, aren't I?" Kankuro murmured, smirking. Shino now had some of his face paint on his lips, so he used his thumb to brush it off. He smiled a little more as Shino smiled and nodded.

"I'll help... since it's my fault..." Shino murmured, almost in awe at how gentle Kankuro could be when he wanted. They hadn't been able to be this close to each other for a long while, so he almost forgot. He made a slight noise as he was kissed again, his arms shifting to wind around Kankuro's neck as it deepened a little.

"It's not your fault... though, you helping might give us more time together..." Kankuro murmured when they pulled apart again. "Because... You know... I love my phobia." he gave a soft chuckle before closing the space between them again with one more gentle kiss.

-Fin-

* * *

Please! Comment, Review, whatever! This was a random fluff that I randomly thought up, and just as randomly typed up. Any comments/reviews will be highly appreciated! 


End file.
